


Girl gone wild

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Knotting, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Lyra finds Suicune, what can go wrong?
Relationships: Suicune/lyra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Girl gone wild

Lyra couldn’t believe her luck, she had found Suicune, she had spent weeks tracking down the legendary pokemon and now it was so close, she licked her lips, sneaking closer, she stepped on a twig, Suicine turned and snarled as she approached, with ferocious speed Suicune had shredding her pants Suicune pinned her too the ground, Lyra squirming as the pokemons cock appeared between its legs, with an almighty howl, it shoved its cock inside her pussy, making Lyra gasp as the pokemon proceeded to knot her, its mighty thrusts making the poor girl experience orgasm after orgasm…

Hours pass as Suicune knotted her, the constant surge off orgasms had broken Lyra, she didn’t care about catching Suicune any more, as he unloaded another load in her pussy its cum leaking down her ass and onto the floor, Lyra collapsed on the floor drool leaking from her mouth and breast milk squirting from her breasts, she was beaten, Suicune had made sure too fuck her good, soon the legend had removed his cock, it turned on Lyra and licked her face before disappearing, Lyra just laid on the ground and cried, she was unsure if it was of joy at the perverse fucking, or digust at being defiled by Suicune, impregnated with the legends off spring, the girl didn’t know what too do...

END


End file.
